The True Love Story of Niklaus Mikaelson
by Jordi3x
Summary: When Klaus was still human he fell in love with Alexandra, a girl living with his family. But when his mother turned him into a vampire everything changed. KlausXOriginal Character
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is a story I made up before we knew all of Klaus' back story, so be prepared for a lot of inaccuracies. I have already come up with most of the story line, however I am open to suggestions. Also I am in school so I probably won't be the best at updating. I am hoping to get one chapter in per week. And one last thing... please, please, please review ;)

* * *

**The True Love Story of Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Chapter 1**

**1000 years ago...**

Twelve year old Alexandra squirmed through the crowded streets trying to keep up with the Collins. Mr. and Mrs. Collins were her guardians at the moment. Her mother had recently died, and her father was sending her to live with a childhood friend of her mothers, Esther. The Collins were looking for a way to get to the new world, so her father payed for their passage in return for safe keeping.

It was a little odd to Alexandra that he would be so concerned about her well being when he was sending her half-way around the world just so he didn't have to be bothered by her anymore. Her father had never cared for her much, she was not the son he desperately desired. She began to wonder what her new family would be like. Esther and her mother had grown up the best of friends. Her mother loved to tell stories of the trouble the two got into. Her mother hadn't heard from Esther in years though. Her and her husband had moved to the New World hoping to escape the plague.

"Hurry up Alexandra, we don't need you wandering off." Mrs. Collins chastised her. She grabbed her hand and dragged the little girl along. They made their way to the far end of the little port village. There was a little wagon waiting to take them in land to the little village where the Mikaelson's lived. The closer they got, the more nervous Alexandra got about meeting her new family.

* * *

The journey to the little village took half the day. Mrs. Collins and Alexandra were now waiting in the wagon for Mr. Collins to return with the directions to the Mikaelson's home. When Mr. Collins returned he reported that they lived in the house at the end of the road.

"You will have to make the rest of the trip by yourself. We need to be returning before dark." He said has he unpacked her small bundle of possessions. Alexandra started to panic, how was she supposed to find the house on her own. But before she had time to fully voice her worries the Collins loaded back into the wagon and left, hardly saying goodbye.

She could feel the tears filling her eye, how could they just leave her? She quickly blinked the tears away. She was didn't want to rest any energy crying over people who didn't even care about her. She picked up her bundle and began walking through the tiny village as fast as her little feet could carry her. The road was crowded with people trading things at the market. She hurried past all people, heading down the road. She got to the end of the road, but did not see house anywhere. Alexandra turned around looking to see if she missed it. The she noticed a boy about her age nearby.

"Excuse me! Can you help me? I am looking for the Mikaelson residence."

The boy approached her. She could see him clearer now. He had a head full of handsome blonde curls, and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, may I ask what business you have with my family?" he asked.

"My mother has recently died, and my father has sent me here to stay with you and your family." She replied. For a second she saw a flicker of pity flash across his face, but it was gone the second after it appeared.

"Follow me."

He led her down a little path deep into the forest. After several minutes they come upon a little clearing with several buildings in a circle. As they neared a woman came out of the main house.

"Niklaus! Where have you been! Your chores are not done, and you promised you would take Rebekah you would take her to the market! You are lucky your father hasn't returned yet." The woman, whom Alexandra assumed was Esther, ranted. Then her gaze fell on Alexandra. "And who is this?"

Before Niklaus could answer Alexandra stepped forward. "My name is Alexandra, madam. My mother was Elizabeth Colson." The Esther's eyes grew wide with shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"My moth... my mother has recently died," she stuttered, "and my father did not want me around anymore so he sent me here. I have a letter for from him." Alexandra hurriedly got into her pack and pulled out the crumpled letter, handing it to Esther.

Esther snatched the letter and tore it open, skimming it quickly. "Come in dear, you must be exhausted from your journey." Esther said leading her into the house. She stopped and spun around, "Get your chores done now Nicklaus. And tell your sister you two cannot go into the village today, we have a guest." And with that she led Alexandra into the house.

* * *

"You can share this room with my daughter Rebekah. We will get another bed for you soon, but right now why don't you rest in her bed. I will be back up in a little while to fetch you for dinner." Esther turned to go and just as she was about to leave, " I am very sorry to hear about your mother, she was a dear friend to me." And with that she left Alexandra alone.

Looking around the room was rather small, but it had a homey feel to it. She put her pack on the trunk at the foot of the bed, and took off her travelling clothes, and putting on a clean dress. Then she climbed into bed and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Niklaus had just finished his chores and was heading inside to the room he shared with his brothers. He could not get the girl out of his head. He felt sorry for her, because he knew what it was like to not be wanted by his father. He couldn't imagine what having her mother die and being shipped off to whole other world must feel like. And all in a matter of months! Just as he was passing his father's study he could hear his parents speaking in hushed whispers. Curiosity got the better of him, and he stopped by the door to listen.

"She has no place else to go Mikael!"

"Well her arrogant father should have thought of that before sending her half-way across the world."

"Please Mikael! Elizabeth was my dearest friend, and that girl is all I have left of her."

"I will not have any offspring of that man living under my roof."

"Then think of her as Elizabeth's daughter, and nothing more. Besides, what would the village think if we turned away a poor, defenseless orphan."

Mikael sighed, "Fine she can stay, but if she so much as places a hair out of line she will be gone." Esther could tell he was serious about that threat, but she also knew that if the girl was anything like Elizabeth she wouldn't be a problem.

"Thank you" She reached up and kissed her husband on the cheek, before heading to the door. Niklaus quickly darted down the hall before he could be spotted.

* * *

Alexandra was awakened by the sound of the door creaking open. A girl with bright blonde hair poked her head in.

"Hello, mother told me to come and get you for dinner. I am Rebekah."

"Hi," she said with a small smile, "my name is Alexandra."

"I am so happy your here! We will be like sisters." Rebekah smiled. "I don't have any sisters. Just five brothers. You will meet them all in a little bit. There is Finn, he's the oldest of us, he's seventeen. And then there is Elijah and Niklaus. They are fourteen, and thirteen. I am next, I am eleven. Kol is next he is nine, followed by Henrik who is not even a year old yet. It will be nice to have another girl in the house."

"I wish I had siblings." Alexandra said, "I was an only child."

"Well you're not anymore." Rebekah grinned at her. "Come on we'll be late for dinner." And with that Rebekah took her hand and led her down to dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just to warn you this story is in no way historically accurate, but hey it's Fan Fiction right ;) Anyway next chapter will probably be a couple years into the future. Hopefully it will be up soon. Please feel free to leave reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So I lied last time. This chapter is taking a few months after the first one. I decided I wanted to start developing Klaus and Alex's relationship sooner, so we will see where this goes. I will honestly say that the number of reviews made me sad, but I also know that the last chapter was really just setting everything up for the next chapters, so I will let it slide. However I would still greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. Also I wish I owned the Vampire Diaries, "sigh," but I don't, just incase you were wondering. I forgot to mention that last chapter ;}

Also I decided to pick a theme song for each chapter. If you guys have any suggestions for a song for chapter 1, or any of the upcoming chapters, let me know!

* * *

_"I remember tears streaming down your face _

_When I said, I'll never let you go _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light _

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone _

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now _

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

**Safe and Sound, by Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Two months later...**

The next few months flew by in a whirl as Alexandra settled into her new life with the Mikaelson's. She fit fairly well into their daily routine. In the mornings she helped Esther and Rebekah in the kitchen. Then they go down to the river to do the wash, and they hang it out to dry. After that they do any other chores Esther tells them to do, and they have the rest of the day to themselves. Sometimes they would convince one of the boys to take them to the market, or to the river to swim. Alexandra, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Niklaus would run through the woods playing tag, hide and go seek, or some other game.

She was getting along well with the other children. Her and Rebekah were nearly impossible to separate. Fin being the oldest was often off with Mikael doing business, so she really didn't see him much. Elijah was more serious than his other brothers, but he was always nice to her going out of his way to make her feel at home. Kol was like the little brother she never had. He was constantly playing jokes on her and messing with her. She didn't mind though, it made her feel more like part of the family. Then that left Niklaus. She didn't really know where she stood with him. It's not like he was impolite to her or anything, but he just seemed to try avoid her altogether. The longest conversation she had with him was the day he brought her to the house. She didn't understand him. Did she do something to offend him, she wondered.

This was the thought running through her head one day while she was laying on her bed. She heard a soft knock at the door that surprised her.

"Come in."

The door opened to further surprise her by revealing Niklaus. He just stood there like he was surprised himself that he was here.

Timidly she broke the silence, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would mind accompanying for a walk?" He looked down at the ground nervous.

Alexandra hesitated, "Sure" she said not wanting to be impolite. "I will be down in a moment." He disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared. Alexandra quickly threw on here boots and headed downstairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they headed out the door.

There was a sparkle in his eye as he replied, "It's a surprise."

She gave a huff, "I don't like surprises."

"And why is that?"

"I don't like not knowing what's going on." She pouted.

Nicklaus just smirked at her, "Well you're going to have to trust me on this, it's a good surprise."

He led her down a little path into the woods. It reminded her of the day they met. They both remand quiet as they made their way down the path, both lost in thought. Suddenly he grabbed he hand and led her off the path into the deeper parts of the woods. The trees were looming over them casting shadows everywhere, blocking most of the sun.

He pulled back one last branch, and light temporarily blinded her. As her eyes regained focus she let out a little gasp. Before her was a beautiful meadow. To one side was a waterfall that tumbled into the river, and on the other was a huge cliff.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped.

Niklaus just stood back watching her. She turned and grinned at him. "I thought you might enjoy it. I come here often just to get away from everything." He looked at the ground again.

Alexandra hadn't been with the Mikaelson's long, but she saw the way Mikael treated his children, particularly Nicklaus. He tried to protect his sibling from Mikael's wrath, and it sickened her to watch some of the things Mikael did. He had beaten Nicklaus nearly unconscious on more than one occasion. She had been lucky so far and had not been on the other end of his fury, and she never wanted to.

Alexandra quickly crossed the distance between the two of them and took his hand. Nicklaus raised his eyes to meet hers in surprise.

Before she could say anything he changed the subject. "Do you want to see the waterfall up close?"

She nodded, and he led her over to it. They sat on the edge of the river bank and watch the water tumble over the cliff.

After several minutes he broke the silence, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I can ask you one" she said with a smile.

Niklaus laughed, "Fair enough. I will start out easy. What's your favorite color."

"Blue, and yours?"

"Green. Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I wasn't as lucky as you."

"That depends on your definition of luck." They both laughed.

"What do you like to do?"

"I love to draw, and if I might add I am fairly good at it. What about you, any secret hobbies?"

"I loved to dance. Back home my parents wanted me to be well educated in the fine arts, so I have had dance lessons sine about the time I could walk."

"At the next village feast I shall have to steal a dance from you to test your skills." He winked at her.

It was her turn and she took a minute to think of a good question. "How did you find this place? Does anyone else know about it?"

"If my counting skills are right that was actually two questions. I will answer both, but this means you owe me, and I can redeem my question whenever I choose." He had any evil twinkle in his eye.

She eyed him suspiciously. "OK deal."

"I found this place after one of my run ins with Father. He was angry because Kol had snuck one of his little daggers and was playing with it. When he found out I lied and said it was me. After I was running through the woods and I stumbled upon this place. I showed it to my other siblings, except Finn that is, and it has become a kind of sanctuary to us. If ever something happens, with Mikael usually, we meet here. We are the only ones who know about it, and since you are one of us now I thought you should know about it. You must promise to keep it a secret." He looked at her with solemn, pleading.

"Your secrets safe with me."He seemed to relax again with her answer, and his mood again turned playful. His ability to switch his emotion so rapidly made it hard for Alexandra to keep up.

"Will you call me Nik?"

"That is more of a request."

He smirked, "But I phrased it as a question."

"Why?"

"I only let people I like call me that."His response made her blush. She looked at the ground to try to hide it.

"I will, but you must also call me Alex. Alexandra is a mouthful, and it's what my mother used to call me."

"Well then, it was nice to meet you Alex." He reached out and took her hand lifting it to his lips to kiss it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"My pleasure Nik." She stammered. Suddenly he looked up. Neither one of them had noticed the sun setting.

"We must hurry. It is almost dark" he said urgently. Her eyes grew wide with fear. One of Mikael's many rules was that everyone had to be home before dark. She had seen what happened the last time Nik stayed out to late, and it wasn't pretty He grabbed her hand, and dragged her back the way they came. "Hurry!" They raced through the forest as fast as they could, but the sun was already disappearing behind the horizon.

* * *

When Alex and Nik finally reached the house the sun had already disappeared. Nik slowly pushed the door open, with Alex right behind him, trying to sneak in past Mikael.

"Niklaus, Alexandra, get in here!" Mikael barked from the other room. They shuffled slowly into the other room, keeping their eyes glued on the floor.

"Are you both feeling alright. I was worried your eye sight might be failing considering the sun has set and you are just getting home." He walked over and picked Nik up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't hurt him please! It was my fault!" Alex cried before she could stop herself. Mikael put Nik down and turned to her. "I...I was going for a walk, and Nik didn't want me going by myself. I wasn't paying attention to the time." She looked down at the floor again. Without warning Mikael pulled his hand back and smacked her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground with a cry.

"Father known of this was her fault. I wasn't paying attention." Nik said trying to direct Mikael's anger back at him.

"Girl you will learn to follow my rules! You will not receive special treatment under my roof! Get up to your room. I don't want to see you the rest of the night. As for you boy I will deal with you." Alex's eyes darted to Nik. He nodded urging her to go. She ran from the room as fast as she could. She could hear all the way in her room how Mikael was dealing with Nik. She felt the tears roll down her face each time she heard him cry.

* * *

That night while everyone else was asleep Alex crept from her bed down to the boys room with a rag and cold water. She quietly slipped into the room being careful not to wake any of his brothers. She could tell he was still awake from the sound of his breathing. He looked up as she approached his bed. She lifted her finger to her mouth signaling him to keep quiet.

Gently she lifted his shirt to reveal the cuts and bruises. She could hear him hiss through his teeth as she cleaned the more serious wounds. They sat there in silence as she worked. When she was done she sat back, and their eyes met. Then as quickly and quietly as she appeared she kissed his cheek and darted out of the room.

* * *

**Authors's Note: **Please, please, please review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So this chapter is going to be from Alex's point of view. We will see how it goes, and depending it might stay like that all the following chapters. I might even try to get Klaus' point of view in later on. Sorry for the sudden change, but I feel like it will be easier to write this way. Also I am so sorry for the delay in updating, the holidays were crazy.

* * *

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes _

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

**Love Story, by Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_6 years later_

It has been three years since I lost my mother, and was forced to move to the new world to live with the Mikaelson family. It was such a long time ago I can barely remember my life before. I often wonder what my life would have been like. Knowing my father he would probably be marrying me off at this point. To some helpless old croon twice my age. I shudder at the thought.

"Alex are you alright?" Rebekah asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Just deep in thought."

"I was asking what do you think of this fabric for my new dress. Do you think Peter will like it?"

"He would like anything on you." I say, as I role my eyes, brushing my long black hair out of my face. Peter is the boy secretly courting Rebekah to avoid Mikael. We don't know what happened to the last boy, but he suddenly stopped talking to her. When she would try to talk to him he would get a scared look on his face and would take off like the devil was on his heels. It was pretty entertaining, but Rebekah was heart-broken.

"You should get this one Alex. William loves it when you wear red." She giggled.

"I don't care what he thinks. I have absolutely no interest in him at all. He is an arrogant snob who only cares about himself. Besides I hate red."

"But he is so handsome, and rich."

William was the son of the local black-smith. They were a very wealthy family, and were good friends with the Mikaelson's.

"I want a man with more than just good looks and money."

"You set standards rather high. So is there anyone who has caught your eye?" She asked. Before I could answer I caught sight of Nik at one of the little booths. It looked like a jewelry shop.

_'I wonder what he's doing there.'_

"Hello! Earth to Alex."

"Hmm?" She gave me a weird smile, looking in the direction of the jewelry booth.

"Are you going to pick something out?" She asked changing the subject.

"Let me look around a little more. I will meet you by the bakery. We need to pick up a couple things for Esther before we go."

"Ok see you there. Oh, by the way, I heard Nik say the other day that you look stunning in blue. " And with that she disappeared into the crowd before I could protest.

I began to wander around the little shop looking at all the different fabrics nothing really catching my eye. Then I saw the most beautiful blue-violate fabric I had ever seen. Suddenly I could sense someone behind me. I turned around and came face to face with William.

"Fancy running into you here Alexandra. Are you getting fabric for a new dress?"

"As a matter of fact I am, now if you will excuse me." I grab the blue-violate fabric and went to pay.

"You aren't buying that horrible color are you? You know I like you in red better."

"I am aware of that, however I hate red. So I am getting this."

He suddenly grabbed my arm. "Come now sweet-heart, why don't you get the red." At that moment Nik stepped into the shop. He noticed William's hand on me.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked not taking his eyes off me.

"I was just telling Alexandra here to get the red fabric for her new dress, instead of this awful color. Don't you agree she looks better in red Niklaus?"

"I believe she looks exquisite in anything. I also believe it is her dress, so she should get whatever she likes. Now why don't you take your hand off of her, and run along." He said coldly. William looked like he was about to argue, but then he dropped my arm and stomped out.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Nik asked, concern in his eyes.

"I am fine don't worry about it. Lets just get the fabric and get home." I walked over and paid for the fabric. We then headed to the bakery to meet Rebekah who had gotten the supplies Esther asked for. On the walk back to the house Rebekah chatted on and on about her new dress, and the upcoming feast. Nik and I trudged on behind her in silence.

Just as we reached the clearing Nik grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear "Meet me at the meadow in a little bit." I nodded my head.

Over the past three years Nik and I had grown very close. We would go to the meadow often to talk, or to just get away from the house. We had learned that in a house with eight people conversations were often over heard. I love him with all my heart, and he has promised one day to marry me. Nobody knows about us though. We fear that if Mikael would find out he would separate us.

I quickly put away my purchases and head out the door.

* * *

I quickly made my way through the trees to the meadow. When I got there Nik was already there, standing by the water fall. He turned around and smiled at me as I approached. We both took a seat on the ground. It reminded me of the first time he brought me here. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Remember that game we played the first time we came here?" Nik asked.

I laughed, "Yes."

"I believe you still owe me a question."

"Ok, ask away."

He leaned over so he was just inches away from me, his eye never leaving mine. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I breathed out softly. He reached over to cup my cheek. Then he brought my face to his until our lips met. I had never felt something so wonderful. He kissed me gently like he thought I was going to break. It felt so right and I couldn't imagine kissing anyone else ever again.

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "I got something for you." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I know you don't like surprises, but I saw this today and thought of you." He took my hand and placed a ring in it. It was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. It had a silver band with an intricate design and diamonds in it, and in the middle was a blue stone.

"Oh, Nik! It beautiful. Is this what you were doing at the jewelers today?"

"I was looking at the jewelers, but I didn't see the right one. I was about to give up finding one when Radulf, the black-smith pulled me aside. He showed me the ring, and it seemed perfect. He wanted to just give it to me, but I insisted I would pay him. I am going to work for him to pay it off. He asked me to keep quiet about it though, so don't tell anyone else. But this means you might not see me around much." He said with a smile.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It will be worth it."

"I don't know when, but I promise one day I will marry you, and take you away from here. It will be just the two of us."

I kissed him again "I look forward to that day."

"I am going to talk to Mother soon. If anyone can convince Father to allow it, it will be her." I take in a sharp breath.

"What if she doesn't, or can't?" I ask, fear creeping into my voice.

"Trust me love."

"I do." He leaned in and kissed me once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**So next chapter Klaus will talk to Esther, and we will get to see the town feast and more William drama. Just FYI the name Radulf is Ancient Scandinavian for wolf. (At least according to ) Interesting that he gave Klaus a ring huh. I wonder how he will be connected. _*hint, hint*_ Also if you want to see the ring, a link will be on my profile.

I know the story is going kind of fast, but once we get further into it things will slow down I promise.

One more thing I couldn't remember the song I picked out for this chapter, so I just kind of picked a song that sort of fit. If there is a different song that would work better let me know, or if you like this one that's cool to. If you have any song ideas for future chapter let me know.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I am so, so, so sorry for the delay in updating. Finales were crazy the last few weeks. However considering how few of you reviewed I am not feeling so bad. I am willing to make you all a deal, the more reviews I get the faster I will update. So please, please, please review! I am also going to right a few one-shots that go along with this story, so watch out for those. And one last thing, I wanted them to be older at this point so if you didn't notice I changed the last chapter to six years later. So Alex is now 18 and Klaus is 19. Also when Alex refers to the seven of us she means Fin, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Henrik, and herself.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also in case you were wondering I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

_You sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
You sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know You're my only hope

**Only Hope, Mandy Moore**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was down by the river washing the bedding when I heard something behind me. I turned around and there was Nik standing behind me.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Radulfs'?" I asked in surprise.

"I was, but he didn't need any more help today. I was just coming to inform you I had a conversation with Esther today." He looked down at the ground, not making eye contact.

Fear began to build up inside me but I tried to remain calm. "What did she say?"

He suddenly grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards him smiling. "She gave us her blessing." I couldn't believe what he just said. I flung my arms around his neck, and he kissed me just as enthusiastically. "I love you sweetheart, always and forever."

"Always and forever Nik." I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Tonight we were going to a village feast. Every month before a full moon we have a feast. The next night we must go down to caves below the falls. Wolves prowl the night during a full moon. There are rumors that they are actually men who turn into wolves, but I think those are just silly wives tales.

I hope Nik likes my new dress. I made it with the fabric I got at the market a couple days ago. It matched the ring Nik got me which I wear it on a chain around my neck. Everything seemed to be working out for us. Esther had given us her blessing, now all we had to do was get Mikael's.

Everyone from the village was going to be there tonight, including William. I dreaded seeing him again. It was odd how different he was from his father Radulf. Radulf was a very kind, hard-working, generous man. He treated Nik better than Mikael did. William on the other hand was arrogant and only cared about himself. I hope I can avoid him, I really don't want to deal with him tonight.

We all set out for the village just before dusk. Mikael and Esther had opted to stay home for the evening with Henrik, so it was just the six of us. Rebekah and I are both wearing the new dresses. She looks stunning in the red dress. Peter was going to speechless when he saw her. The music was already playing when we arrived. Everyone seemed to disperse once we arrived. Rebekah began to wonder around trying to find Peter, Kol went to find some of his friends, Elijah went to find Tatia, ad Fin went to find Sage. This left Nik and I to ourselves.

He turned and bowed to me, taking my hand and kissing it. "Would you like to dance?"

"Why of course." I said, laughing. Even after all these years I still loved to dance, and Nik made sure to dance with me whenever he had the chance. He was actually a fairly decent partner. As we danced the only thing I could think about was how I was possibly the happiest person in the world.

* * *

The evening passed by quickly. We all were enjoying ourselves immensely. Nik had left me for a moment to go talk to some friends. I began to wonder around looking for Rebekah. I hadn't seen her all night, which meant she was probably with Peter. William suddenly appeared in front of me.

"So you were finally able to get away from the pup. Shame he had you himself all night. I was rather looking forward to spending time with you." He said with a scowl.

"Yes, well maybe I didn't want to see you."

He seemed unphased by my comment "Come lets share the last dance." He grabbed my hand, and began to pull me towards the other dancers.

I yanked my hand away, "Actually I really need to find Rebekah so we can head home."

"It's just one dance, come along now." He tried to grab me once more.

"I told you no William, now leave me alone." I looked around desperately for Nik, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Let her go William!" I looked around expecting it to be Nik, but it wasn't.

"Father, I was just taking Alexandra here to dance."

"I believe the young lady here asked you to let her go. Now let her go, and head home." Radulf said. William looked like he was about to argue, but the look his father sent him was enough to send him scurrying away like a little mouse.

"I am terribly sorry for my sons behavior. He didn't cause you any harm did he?" Radulf asked.

"No, he just startled me is all. Thankfully you came when you did though. I don't think it would have ended as peacefully if Nik had found us first." I said. I realized what I said and quickly added, "or Fin and Elijah."

"It is alright my dear. I know your little secret. I recognize the ring around your neck." He said with a smirk. It was odd how much he reminded me of Nik in that moment.

I blush as I look down. "I guess I should thank you for that also. It is a beautiful ring. I am very grateful you gave it to Nik."

"You're very welcome. It was the ring I gave my late wife when I asked her to become my wife. She died when William was just two years of age. It's been sitting in an old trunk for years. I am happy to see it on someone as beautiful as you."

"Why you gave it to Nik, and not to William?"

"You remind me of her you know." He said either not hearing, or ignoring my question. "You are beautiful, smart, and full of light. I wish you and Niklaus all the happiness. Speak of the devil here he comes. It was a pleasure speaking with you my dear, until we meet again." And with that Radulf disappeared into the night as quickly as he appeared.

Nik walked up to me, "Who were you speaking with sweetheart?"

"Oh, it was just Radulf."

"What did he want?"

I debated whether I should tell Nik about the incident with William, but decided against it. There was nothing he could do about it now, and it would only serve to put him in a foul mood. "He was just be polite. He saw my ring, and we got talking."

"Well I hope you've had a pleasant time tonight. We need to get heading back."

We all headed home having had a wonderful evening.

* * *

A few days later the seven of us were down by the river. The boys were supposed to be fishing, and Rebekah and I were supposed to be doing the wash, however Kol had managed to turn it into a full blown splashing war. We were all drenched head to toe.

"Niklaus!"We all froze as Mikael came down to the river. "I wish to speak to you in my study immediately." And with that he turned and headed back to the house.

"Ohhhh, what'd you do this time Nik?" Henrik teased.

"I didn't do anything." Nik said as he glared at his youngest brother. He quickly got out of the water, and tried to ring out as much water as possible from his clothes. Then he trudged up to the house.

* * *

Much later that day Nik finally appeared from the study. I was in my room minding a dress for Rebekah when he came in.

"I need to talk to you immediately. Meet me at the meadow as soon as possible." He then turned and left as quickly as he came.

I threw the dress on my bed, put on my boots, and headed out the door right on his heels.

* * *

"What's wrong Nik? What happened?" I started questioning him as soon as I got to the meadow. He was standing with his back to me, and he didn't answer right away. "Nik?"

Suddenly he turned around and grabbed me swinging me around. "He gave us his blessing!" he laughed as he set me back on my feet.

"Really Nik!" I threw my arms around him.

"There are few conditions I had to agree to first though." He said serious again. "First we cannot marry until we have a home of our own. Which there is a little piece of land a little north of town I have already looked onto purchasing. The next condition is sense he will not be receiving a dowry from your father, I must pay it off. But I already talked to Radulf and he said I can continue to work for him as long as I need."

"Oh, Nik! We're getting married!" I squealed in excitement. He pulled away from me, and reached behind me undoing the chain my ring was on.

"Well, it's time to put this in its proper place." He smiled at me. He then slid the ring onto my finger and leaned down to kiss me. Everything I had ever dreamed was coming true.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I hope you liked this chapter. I am really looking forward to writing the next chapter, so hopefully that means that it will be up soon.

Hey everybody, see that bow down at the bottom that says review? You should click on it and let me know what you think. Pretty, pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So this chapter took me awhile to write, because it was twice as long as the other chapters. I just started writing and the next thing I knew I had 11 pages. I will be dong a series of one-shots after I am done with this story so be watching for that. Please review. I really want to know what you guys think. I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who as favorited or followed this story. You all make me so happy :)

Also incase you were wondering I do not own the Vampire Diaries sadly :(

* * *

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true._

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow, Judy Garland**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_6 years later_

Nik and I have been married for five years now. I don't know how life could get any better. We have a little house just north of town on the little piece of land Nik bought. Our house isn't a mansion by any means, but it is cozy. It is everything I ever could have imagined.

I was out collecting vegetables from the garden for dinner tonight when I heard a squeal of laughter behind me. I turned around to see Nik walking towards me with little Lizzie swinging from his arm. Elizabeth Rose Mikaelson was born almost a year after Nik and I married. She will be turning five years old in a couple months. I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful little girl in my life. She has Nik's blonde curls and his smile, but she has my bright blue eyes.

"Hello love, how was your morning?" he asked has he leaned in for a kiss.

"Good. Did you get everything I asked for at the market."

Lizzie began pulling on my skirt, "Mommy, mommy, look what Mr. Radulf give me!" She help up her hand to show me a bracelet with a wolf engraved on it.

"Well, that was very nice of him. It is very beautiful." I kissed her forehead. "Speaking of which will Radulf be joining us for dinner tonight?" I asked my husband.

Over the years we had grown very close to Radulf. Nik still worked for him, although because of his age Nik was pretty much running the smith now. Radulf was very much a father figure to Nik. More than Mikael ever was. I think Radulf thought of him as a son as well. William had moved to the city years ago, and now Radulf was left all along. He joined us for dinner almost every night.

"He will. We ran into Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik who I invited over for dinner as well."

"The more the merrier. No Elijah?"

"No, apparently he will be dining with Tatia tonight." He grimaced. Elijah had been courting her for years. She encourages him to follow her around like a love sick puppy, but then rebuff his proposals by saying she isn't ready. Most women her age are married with multiple children by now, what she is waiting for I don't know. We worry about him though. Tatia is just using him, but he refuses to see it.

As for Nik other siblings, Fin married Sage just a few months before we did. We couldn't have been happier for them. Fin was always the quiet, solemn type, but Sage seemed to bring him out of his shell. He was a better person because of her. Poor Rebekah was still unmarried. She was engaged to Peter a few years ago. But just a few weeks before they were to be married there was an accident in the woods. Peter and some of his friends snuck out of the caves on a full moon. The next morning their bodies were found torn to pieces. Rebekah was heart-broken. She still lives at home with Kol and Henrik.

"Well I had better get to working on diner then."

"Do you need any help love?"

"Why don't you and Lizzie go pick out some wild flowers for the table."

"Come on Lizzie." He lifted the little girl onto his shoulders, while she giggled away.

* * *

I was just finishing up diner when all our guests arrived. The boys stayed in the dining room talking with Nik, and Rebekah came in to help me.

She smiled and gave me a hug. "It seems like ages sense I saw you!" She pouted.

"I just saw you a few days ago." I laughed.

"That is far too long."

"How are things back home?"

"Oh, same old, same old." She replied while looking down.

"Well you know you are welcome here anytime."

I know things have gotten worse sense with Mikael sense Nik and I left, without Nik there to take the brunt of his anger. When we were first married we went over quite often, and Nik was still Mikael's door mat. But sense Lizzie was born we stopped visiting as often. We didn't want her around Mikael when he went into a rage. Because of this she had only seen Mikael and Esther a handful of times. I was glad though she still had her aunts and uncles. We tried to get everyone together once a week at either ours or Fin and Sages house for dinner.

"Do you need any help?" Rebekah asked.

"Would you help me carry all the food out to the table?"

* * *

"As always, the food was delicious Alexandra." Radulf said.

"Why thank you Radulf, I am glad you enjoyed it."

We were all settling into the sitting room after diner. Lizzie went over and climbed into Radulf's lab. "Will you tell me a story Mr. Radulf." She asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I would love to Lizzie." Everyone in the room fell silent to listen.

"Once upon a time there was a wolf. He was a sad, lonely wolf, who lived in a giant forest. At night he would howl at the moon, wishing he had a friend. This frightened the people of the village, and they began to hunt him.

"One day he was trotting through a part of the forest when he saw a women. She was the most beautiful women ha had ever seen, and he fell instantly in love. He knew however that she would be frightened if he approached her. So he disappeared back into the forest. That night he prayed to the gods, asking them to make him human.

"Suddenly a bright light appeared. '_We have heard your prayers fine wolf.' _a soft, lovely voice said. '_We will grant your request. But be warned, there is a price you must pay. Every full moon you will turn back into a wolf.' _The wolf agreed to the gods terms. The light then disappeared, but the wolf did not change. He was very disappointed, and returned to his cave.

"The next morning when he woke up the wolf was ecstatic. The gods had kept their word, and he was now human. They had also left him some clothes and a large sum of money. He thanked the gods for their generosity, and raced to the village to find the girl. They fell in love and were married. And they lived happily ever after, the end."

"That was a good story Mr. Radulf. Thank you." Lizzie said with a yawn.

"Come on Lizzie time for bed." I said as I picked her up and carried her to her room. I changed her into her nightgown, and tucked her in. I placed a candle on the window sill. She never went to sleep without a candle.

"Goodnigh' mommy." She mumbled as she drifted to sleep.

I went over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Lizzie."

* * *

When I went back to the sitting room everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for the good food Alex." Henrik said.

"You're welcome. You all are welcome any time. I gave hugs to all three of the Mikealson's as they headed home.

"I will not be able to return for a few weeks I'm afraid. William has decided to return for a visit. It seems he is bringing his wife Sarah with him."

"His wife. I did not realize he married." I said with surprise.

"Neither did I, until I received a letter yesterday."

"Well you are all welcome to come over if you want." I offered. I saw Nik giving me a look from the corner of my eye, but I ignored him.

"That is very kind of you, but we all know William temper. I think it would be best if we stay at home. We wouldn't want to cause any trouble." He said with a chuckle, winking as he left.

I laughed as Nik shut the door.

"You are nicer than I am." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "There is no way I would have invited that man here."

"Oh, come on Nik. I may not like him, but he is Radulf's son. It was the polite thing to do."

"See, that's why I married you. You are my better half." He smirked as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Lets go to bed. I am exhausted." And with that we went to bed, after a pleasant evening.

* * *

The next day was a warm and pleasant evening. Lizzie came running up to me.

"Do we get to have a picnic today?" She asked excitedly. Ever sense Lizzie was born we had quite going to the village feasts. Instead we go to the meadow to have a picnic, just the three of us.

"It is. Why don't you go get the blanket, while I pack the food. As soon as daddy gets back we are leaving." She ran off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

* * *

We were all resting on the blanket having finished our food. Lizzie was curled up in Nik's lap almost asleep.

"Daddy, why do we have to go into the caves?"

"Because it's dangerous . Wolves roam through the woods on full moons."

"What if they are like the wolf in Mr. Radulf's story. Maybe they are just lonely."

"I'm afraid not Lizzie. One day you will understand, until then let me protect you. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy." She said sleepily.

"We should start heading back. It's almost time" I said quietly. Nik lifted Lizzie into his arms, and I carried the basket as we headed home.

* * *

Nik, Lizzie, and I were the last to arrive at the caves.

"Is everyone here?" Nik asked his mother.

"Yes. Didn't Henrik come with you? He said he was going to your house this morning."

"He never came to our house. Where could he be?" I asked, panic rise in my voice. It was getting close to the full moon. The wolves would be lurking the woods soon.

Nik handed Lizzie to me. "I will go and search for him. The rest of you stay here." He grabbed his sword and was gone before I could even say good bye.

I went over and laid Lizzie one of the cots we kept.

Stirring from her sleep, she asked "Where did daddy go mommy?"

"He had to go find Uncle Henrik."

"But he said it was dangerous."

"He will be alright. Go back to sleep baby." I was trying to remain calm, but inside I was terrified. The last time someone disappeared on a full moon their bodies were discovered the next morning. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Nik. I can't imagine a life without him. And Henrik, he was only a boy. He had so much light and joy in him. He reminded me of Nik a lot, always getting into trouble.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks. I could hear Esther across the cavern crying, Mikael and Elijah trying to consol her. Fin wrapped his arms around Sage, while Kol sulked in the corner. We were all worried about them. Rebekah came over and sat next to me.

"They will be alright." She said sitting next to me, and taking my hand. "Why don't you lay down, and rest. I will wake you when they return."

* * *

The next morning we all awoke sadly. There was still no sign Nik or Henrik. We ascended to the world above dreading what might be there. I took Lizzie to Radulf's to stay until we received news. Then I went to the Mikaelson's home. The men decided to go look for them. They were getting ready to leave when we heard someone coming down the path.

Nik emerged from the trees seemingly uninjured. I was so relieved to see him alive, but then I saw what he had in his arms. Henrik hung motionless in his arms. Esther rushed to them crying grabbing onto her baby. Rebekah was at her side crying. I rushed forward to Nik's arms, tears streaming down my face. I could tell he had been crying, his shirt stained with blood.

"He was hiding in some bushes trying to get a glimpse of the wolves. I found him and we tried to get back to the caves, but..." His voice broke. I wrapped my arms around him.

Mikael stood over his wife his hand on her shoulder, looking down at his youngest son. Suddenly his eyes snapped to Nik. Mikael had always held some contempt foe Nik, but that day the look in his eyes read pure hatred.

"Why is it he is died and you are unharmed!"

"There were so many, I tried to..."

"You didn't try hard enough! It should be you boy, not him!" He smacked him across the face.

"Mikael that's enough!" Esther said through her tears. "I've already lost one son."

I ran over to Nik as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Where Lizzie?" He asked fear creeping into his eyes.

"She's safe. She's at Radulf's. We should go get her." I looked over at Elijah who nodded his head. It was probably best for everyone if we separated Nik and Mikael for a while. I grabbed his hand, and we began to walk home.

We walked in silence for a while. I didn't want to push him to talk about what happened if he wasn't ready. He took in a deep breath as we walked.

"I found him cowering under the bushes surrounding the meadow. He said he wanted to see if the wolves really did transform. I grabbed him and told him to keep quiet. We began to walk as fast and quietly as we could. I actually began to hope we were going to make it back to the cave, when ..." He stumbled over his words. "We suddenly heard screaming, and snapping like bones snapping. The screaming slowly began to turn to howling..." I gasped.

"You mean the wolves really are men?"

"I don't know, but the next thing I knew they were coming after us. I told Henrik to run, that I would hold them off. The last thing he said to me was '_Be careful Nik'. _They were coming closer so I stopped and raised my sword. Five giant wolves came breaking through the trees. I started to attack them. I stabbed one in the chest, but it didn't even seem to faze it. The wolf slammed me up against a tree causing me to drop my sword. I thought that was it for me, they were all surrounding me. But one of them came up to me sniffing me. It gave off a bark and they all ran off in Henrik's direction. I tried to stop them again, but they knocked me against a tree again knocking me unconscious." I looked up at his face. Tears were starting to pool in his eyes. I had never seen him so vulnerable. Even after everything Mikael did to him growing up, he always seemed so strong. But now he just seemed... broken.

He continued, "When I finally came to I ran to find Henrik, but I was too late. He was already gone by the time I found him. Mikael was right, I should have tried harder. It's my fault Henrik is dead." I stopped walking, and he turned to face me.

"Listen to me Niklaus, none of this was your fault. You tried everything in your power to save him. In the end Henrik made the decision. You can't blame yourself for his decisions. What you did was brave and courageous, and that's why I love you. Not many people would have gone after him like you did. You don't deserve any of the things Mikael said. I love you so much Nik." I then reached up and kissed him.

When we pulled apart he just stared at me. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I don't know what I would do without you." He wrapped me in his arms.

"Come on, we have to go get you cleaned up before we go get Lizzie."

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. There was a small burial for Henrik, just the family and a few close friends. We buried him in the meadow, under his favorite tree. He would always climb as high as he could, until he would get so high he was afraid to climb back down. Then one of his brothers would have to climb up to help him down.

The whole family was devastated by his death, but I think Nik took it the hardest. He felt like it was his fault. That he didn't try hard enough to save his baby brother. He was hardly sleeping, and when he did sleep he would have nightmares. Always of that night, of Henrik crying out for help and him not being able to save him. Esther was inconsolable for days. Finally she just shut everyone out. She refused to eat or drink anything. She just sat in her room crying. I don't know if any of us would ever be the same.

One day I was standing in the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it, and found Elijah standing on the other side.

"Elijah, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I need to see Nik, is he here."

"No he's not. I can give him a message if you wish." We were interrupted by Lizzie running into the room.

"Uncle 'Lijah! Uncle 'Lijah!" She ran into his arms.

"Hello Lizzie. I brought you a present, you want to see?"

"Ohhh, yes! Yes please!" She said with excitement. Elijah pulled out a little doll.

"I saw this on my way here, and I thought of you."

"Thank-you Uncle 'Lijah."

"Lizzie why don't you go play with your new doll while I talk to your Uncle." I said.

"Ok momma. Bye Uncle 'Lijah." She kissed him on the cheek, and ran back o play.

"Will you tell Nik that Mother and Father wish to see him tonight."

"I will make sure to tell him. What's going on?"

"I have no clue, they just wanted to speak to all of us."

"Well, I will make sure Nik gets the message."

"Thank you Alex, I will see you later this week for dinner perhaps."

"You are always welcome here." I gave him a hug, before heading back to the kitchen.

Nik left after dinner that night. Hours later I was beginning to worry, because he had yet to return. When I finally went to bed he had still not returned.

* * *

For the next three days I sat in worry. There was no signs of the Mikaelsons anywhere. Sage and I have been asking around the village and nobody seems to have seen them anywhere. On top of that there have been multiple attacks on the village. Bodies appear out of nowhere. At first we thought it was the wolves, but the bodies were drained of blood. Usually when there wolves attack the bodies are mangled. Rumors are spreading of vampires roaming the woods. Sage and I don't say it but we worry the next bodies to be found will be our families.

One night as I was putting Lizzie to bed I looked out the window. There standing on the outskirts of the woods stood a big black wolf. It looked at me before disappearing into the woods. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I didn't know why there was a wolf out at this time. There was still weeks until the next full moon. That night I went to bed with an uneasy feeling, thoughts of the wolf still playing though my mind.

The next morning I was out in the garden, while Lizzie was still sleeping. I turned around, and there was Nik standing behind me. I didn't even hear him come up behind me. I was so startled I cut my hand on the knife I was using to cut down the plants down.

"Oh, thank God!" I cried has I flung my arms around him. He stiffened at first, looking at my hand, but then he relaxed. "Where have you been? Sage and I have been going out of our minds with worry. Where have you been?"

"Can we go inside to talk?"

"Of course." We walked over to the house, but for some reason he stopped just outside the door.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." I said as I wrapped my hand.

"Sorry." He said as he stepped through the door.

"What happened when you went over to your parents?"

He is quiet for a long time before he starts.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

"And you know I would never do anything to harm you or Lizzie."

"Nik, your starting to scare me. What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "When I went over to their house, everyone was already there. Mother started telling us how she couldn't bear to lose anymore of her children. She told that she was a witch, and that she had the power to make sure that never happened. We all had no clue what she was talking about. She passed us each a cup with some strange liquid in it. She asked us all to drink it, which we did. I don't know why I did. I wish I hadn't because then she started chanting, in a language I didn't know. And then we all blacked out.

"When we woke up we all felt different. We could see and hear clearer, we felt faster and stronger. Like we could take on anything. Mother said we were in transition. That we were becoming immortal. She said we had to make a choice, either die know, our finish the process and live forever. I could only think of you and Lizzie. I couldn't leave to both alone. So I finished the transition. She gave us each another cup. At the time I didn't know it, but the cup was full of human blood.

"Fin and I left to return home. We were walking down the path when we passed a man." He hesitated before he continued. "I don't know what came over us. I could hear his heart beating, I could smell the blood in his veins. We attacked him. We drained him of all his blood." He looked at me to see how I would react. I tried to keep calm, but inside I was horrified. He continued, "It was almost like I was watching what happened. When we were done we both came to our senses. We hurried back to the house before we could hurt anyone else. We told mother what happened. She said she needed time to talk to the spirits, and that known of us were to leave the house.

"When she returned she said the spirits had not told of the consequences of making us immortal. We couldn't walk in the sunlight without burning, there are some plants we can't touch, we can't go in a house without being invited, but the biggest consequence was that we can't survive without blood." He stopped and looked at me, gauging my reaction.

"You have to drink other people's blood to survive?"

"Yes." He said still watching me. "There's more though. It turns out that Mikael is not my father."

"What! How are you so sure."

"Mother pulled me aside. She said that the man who is my father has a curse that runs in the family. If somebody dies by their hands, they are cursed to become a wolf every full moon."

"Wait, so your real father is one of the wolves."

"No, the curse hasn't fallen on him yet."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes." He paused, "It's Radulf."

I paused taking it in, "That explains a lot of things." I paused again, "You killed somebody. That means you're one of the wolves."

"Yes, but because of what my mother did I have more control of my changing. I am not bound by the full moon, I can become a wolf whenever I want. I also don't lose control when I am in my wolf form."

"The wolf from last night. That was you?"

He nodded. "I didn't want to come home before I knew I wouldn't hurt you or Lizzie, but I needed to see you. Being away from you both was the hardest part. There are some good things from what mother did. Do you trust me?"

It took me a minute to respond. Despite everything that's happened he is still my Nik, and I love him. I nodded.

"Let me show you something." He grabbed my good hand and pulled me into the kitchen. He pulled a cup out, and cut his hand over the glass.

"What are you doing?" I asked startled.

"Trust me. Drink." He said handing me the glass. I looked at him apprehensively. Slowly lifted the glass to my lips. It was oddly sweet. Not what I expected his blood to taste like. He took my hand, and undid the bandage on it. The cut on my hand was gone, not even a scar. "One of the perks of being a vampire."

I just stared at my hand for a long time. He was the first o break the silence. "Please say something." He pleaded.

"I don't know what to say Nik. My brain is still processing everything."

"I never wanted this to happen Alex. If I could go back to being human I would in a heartbeat."

"I know that but everything is different now. You are going to live forever, but what about me? How are we going to make this work? What are we going to tell Lizzie? There are just so many questions that need answers."

"I know. I have to go back, Esther said there are something she needs to talk to me about."

"But I just got you back!"

"I know, but I will be back before night fall. This way you can have some time to think everything over. I love you, I will be back before you know it." He said as he kissed me. He slowly pulled away before leaving the house once again.

I went to our room, and sat on the bed and cried.

* * *

Later that day I was waiting for Nik to return home. I made Lizzie go to bed early, so Nik and I could talk. Now all I had to do was sit here and wait for him to return. I heard a knock at the door, and I assumed it was Nik. I went to open the door, and found Mikael standing there.

"May I come in Alexandra?" he asked. The look he was giving me made me terrified. I nodded not knowing what else to do.

"What can I do for you Mikael?" I asked as politely as I could.

"You see Alexandra, Niklaus took everything I cared about, so in return I am going to take away everything he cares about."

My eyes widened at his words."I don't understand."

"Oh, you will." And with that he lunged at me. He had a dagger in his hand. He was much faster than me, and before I could even yell I felt the knife at my throat. My last thought was of Lizzie, and wishing I could have protected her. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I tried to stay close to the show. There were some differences. Nobody except Mikael knew Esther was a witch. Also they don't know at this point how to make more vampires. Please let me know what you think. If anything doesn't make sense let me know. I kept going back and changing things so it was kind of hard to keep track of things sometimes. Please, please, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So this is a short chapter. The beginning of this was inspired by this week's episode of Vampire Diaries, so I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think, or if you have any questions. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

I wanted to send a thank you to lipseeker2009, and Gabi for reviewing the last chapter, and to everyone who has left reviews for previous chapters. They mean a lot to me, and everytime I get one they make me smile :) Thanks again, and enjoy this chapter.

I do not own the vampire diaries, just my original characters.

* * *

_Take me down to the river bend,  
Take me down to the fighting end,  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again_

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see

Bring me home in a blinding dream  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see_

**Castle of Glass, Linkin Park**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Klaus' point of view_

I was racing through the forest as fast as I could. I could see the smoke rising in the distance. I got to the village and looked around in horror. Every single person man, women, and child were dead. Mikael must have killed them out of rage. I didn't have time to stop, and look for survivors. I had to get home to save my family. I took off again in the direction of my home. I burst though the tree's to see the entire house burning.

"Alex! Lizzie!" I started to make a run for the house. When out of nowhere someone grabbed me. I braced myself expecting it to be Mikael, but came face to face with Elijah. I started to struggle, trying to get to the house.

"Niklaus listen to me! It is too late. I arrived just after Mikael started the fire, but it was too late. They were already dead when I got to them."

"No, it's not too late. I can still save them. They can't be dead." I said desperately, still training to break my brothers grip.

"We have to leave now, before Mikael returns." He said urgently. "Lizzie and Alex would have wanted us to escape while we can."

I stopped struggling watching as the house was engulfed in flames. My legs didn't seem to be able to support me anymore as I fell to my knees letting a scream escape my lips.

"Niklaus, we must go." Elijah said gentler this time. Pulling me to my feet, I let Elijah drag me back the way we came. I glanced one last time at the house as the flame burned away what was left of my humanity.

* * *

_Alexandra's point of view_

I awoke to the smell of smoke. I could feel the flames all around me. How was I alive? I pushed that thought aside as I jumped to my feet. The whole house was engulfed in flames. I raced to Lizzie's room but was stopped by the flames. Swallowing a lump in my throat raced through the flames into her room. The flames burning my flesh was excruciating, but my only thought was of my daughter. But as I raced to her bed, my whole body seemed to go numb. Lizzie was laying in her bed, her tiny body covered in blood. It looked like she had been attacked by an animal. One thought went through my mind. _Mikael._

I was brought out of my shock by the sound of the roof breaking. I had to think fast before I was crushed under it. The only way out of here was threw the window. Unable to just leave her there I grabbed Lizzie's body and climbed out the window.

Once outside I raced to the woods. I had to hide in case Mikael was still around. From the cover of the trees I watched as my whole world went up in flames.

I expected my skin to still be on fire from the burns, but I looked down and saw all the burns on my skin were healing. What was going on? I looked down at the little girl in my arms. Tears began to pour out of my eyes, as her body lay limp and lifeless in my arms. I sat there and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

I finally pulled myself together, I had to find Nik, and find out what was happening. I couldn't just leave her though. I went back to the still burning house and grabbed a shovel from the garden, the only place not covered in flames. I carried her to the meadow, and buried her next to Henrik, under the tree. This place used to be full of happy memories. Now, all it held were the bodies of my brother and daughter. I gathered some flowers and placed them on her grave, as more tears poured out. The only thing keeping me from losing it completely was the thought of Nik. As far as I knew he was still alive, and I had to find him. I slowly stood, and with one last glance at the grave I turned in the direction of the Mikaelson home.

* * *

I reached the Mikaelson home only to find it deserted. I searched the whole house and didn't find anyone. Where could they all of gone. I turned down the path that lead to the village when I came face to face with Ayanna.

"Ayanna, you startled me. Where has everyone gone?"

"Come, you must get inside before the sunrises." Before I could ask her any questions she started off in the direction of her house. When we arrived I tried to walk through the door, but it was like there was an invisible wall blocking my way. "What's happening?" I cried.

"You may come in child." Ayanna said, again ignoring my questions. "Sit and I will explain everything to you."

I sat down, still feeling sort of numb, from everything that had happened in the last few hours. "I assume Niklaus told you about the spell Esther performed on her children, and about his parentage." I nodded. "Well the spirits could not allow Niklaus to be both a werewolf and a vampire. That is too much power for one being to possess. So, Esther performed a spell that caused his wolf side to go dormant. He was very angry with her and the spirits. For vampires emotion are all heightened, and this combined with his wolf temper caused him to kill her." I was stunned. Nik killed Esther. Sure what she did wasn't right, but she was his mother.

"He killed her?"

Ayanna nodded and continued her story. "Mikael was furious, but Niklaus ran before Mikael could kill him too. All of the children fled. Mikael then headed to your home. He killed the entire village on the way." I sat in shock. Everyone was dead. Radulf, Lizzie, Esther, everyone. Tears began to run down my cheeks again. "You are in transition, so I guess that means Mikael killed you and the girl too."

"What do you mean by transition?"

"You are becoming a vampire. I don't know how. Esther did not perform the spell on you. I will have to consult with the spirits."

That caught my attention. "You're a witch also?" I asked.

"Yes. You must not leave the hut before I have enchanted something that will allow you to walk in the sun. After that you must leave. I can help you no more. Then you will have to go and find human blood to drink, in order to complete the transition."

"Where is Nik, and the others?"

"I do not know. Mikael is after them. He wants them all dead. You will have to be careful to avoid him. As far as they all know you are dead. This will give you an advantage against Mikael." She got up and headed to her bed room. "You must get some rest. You will need it." And with that she disappeared into the other room. I laid out some blanket on the ground to get some sleep. As I laid there everything that happened that day came crashing back down on me, and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I was walking through the village. Ayanna had enchanted my ring engagement, so I could walk in the sun light. I looked down at the ring, sparkling in the sunlight. I had to find Nik, and to do that I had to finish the transition. Ayanna said I had to drink human blood to complete the transition, so I decided to go to the village. The thought of drinking someone's blood, even if they were already dead, repulsed me. But the only way I was going to find Nik again was if I drank it. I found the body of a young man in the middle of the road. I knelt down by his body. I didn't know him, but I still wanted to cry looking at his dead white face. There was blood covering his clothes. Suddenly a painful thirst started to crawl its way up my throat. I could feel my face beginning to change, as my eyes turned black. I could smell the blood all around me, and I couldn't seem to control the thirst. Before I could register what was happening I was biting into the man's neck draining out what little blood he had in him.

I had no control after that. I ran to the next body and began to drain them as well. I drained body after body, until the thirst finally seemed satisfied. After I was done I was horrified. They may have already been dead, but I still drained them of what little blood they had in them. I wanted to burst into tears. I had never felt so alone in my life. Lizzie was dead, my family had disappeared, and I had no clue when I would see Nik again.

Nik. The thought of him brought me back to my senses. I had to find him. They were only a day ahead of me. That means they couldn't have gotten far. I picked myself up off the ground, and started to walk. I had to go to the city. They would have gone there so they could lose Mikael in the crowds of people. I started to run, using my new found speed to race to the city.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to update this sooner, rather than later. Please let me know what you think, or if you have ideas of where you want the story to go next :)


End file.
